Rise of an Angry Mob
Belle and the group find Maurice in the forest and returns home. Several minutes later, Maurice woke up and sees Belle once again. Belle: It's all right, papa. I'm home. Maurice: I thought I never see you again.. Belle: I miss you so much.. Maurice: But the Beast.. How did you all escape? Sasha: Easy, now. He let us go. Maurice: That horrible beast--? Belle: But he's different now, papa. Alister: It's true... Ratchet: What is? Alister: Belle really is the 'Princess of Heart'. She must've changed him somehow.. - Suddenly, Chip came out of Belle's bag and finds Maurice again. Chip: Hi! Starfire: Chip? What do you doing inside Belle's bag? Belle: A stowaway. Maurice: Hello there, little fella. didn't think I see you again. Chip: Belle? Why do you go away? Don't you like us anymore? Cyborg: Oh, come on. We do like you, man. Ratchet: It's just a lot of things happened and we have to--- - Suddenly, a knock was heard in Belle's door. Belle opens and finds a strange man looking for Maurice and arrest him. Belle objects, but Lafou overrules her with an angry mob. Ratchet: There has to be a mistake.. He's innocent! ???: More like a freak-show wanna-be.. - One of the shadows revealed as Dr. Eggman. Clank: Dr. Eggman! Starfire: Didn't we catch you making a deal with Blackfire back in Agrabah? Ratchet: What are you doing all the way here? Dr. Eggman: Would you believe in 'good old-fashioned revenge'? I see no reason for you to respond. The only thing that matters is for this man - a little bit crazier as I am, if I may add - must be arrested!! Belle: No, I won't let you! Lafou: Maurice.. Tell us again, old man. Just how big was the Beast? - Maurice explains the best he could, but it wasn't enough and he is carried to the asylum cart. Gaston: Poor Belle... It's a shame about your father.. Belle: You know he's not crazy, Gaston. Gaston: Hmm... I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding... If.. Belle: If what? Gaston: If you marry me. Ratchet/Titans/Belle: What? Alister: It can't be.. Gaston: One little word, Belle. It's all it takes. Belle: Never! Gaston: Have it your way. - Maurice is getting closer to the asylum cart and Belle has no choice but to prove his innocence. Belle: My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Alister: No! What are you doing!? Belle: Show me the Beast! - Belle showed the mirror to everyone. She even tells the town that he's really caring, but Gaston couldn't allow it and takes the mirror from her. Little do anyone know, a small chip behind Gaston's neck was charging Dr. Eggman's powerful creation with Larxene's power. Gaston then sings his villain song, brings an angry mob together to kill the Beast and trapped the group into the basement. The mob headed towards the castle in hatred. Alister: Open this door!!! Do you hear me!? Raven: No one can hear you, General. They already left. Ratchet: We have to do something fast! Sasha: Beast boy, can you be a mosquito? Beast Boy: Oh, so it's my fault now? Clank: Wait, Sasha's right. You're the only one who can transform into small animals. Beast Boy: Right! - Beast Boy transformed and got through the basement door. Beast Boy: Okay, I'm through! Ratchet: Good! Look for something sharp and fast!! - Chip then sees Maurice's invention and has an idea. Beast Boy: Dude, I like your thinking.. - As the mob gets closer to the castle, Kiva, Terra and Sonic sees Cogsworth and the servants think a few things over. Cogsworth: I knew it! I knew it was foolish to give our hopes up! Kiva: Uh, guys.. Terra: Yeah. You hear that? Lumiere: Maybe it would have been better if she not come at all! Sonic: You guys are missing the point! - The dog barks at the window. The servants wonders if it's Belle, but instead it was an angry mob headed towards them. Lumiere: Invaders! Sonic: Eggman! Terra: Him again?? Sonic: Oh, yeah.. Terra: Then what shall we do? Kiva: Beast! Gaston's going to kill him! Terra: From the look on his face, it's very serious. What's the plan? Kiva: I need to make sure Beast doesn't goes down without a fight. Terra: I like the way you're thinking. We should warn him.. - The servants and the trio split up. As the angry mob bangs on the castle gates, Mrs. Potts - along with Kiva, Terra and Kiva - came back to the Beast's room. Mrs. Potts: Pardon me, Master. Beast: Leave me in peace.. Kiva: Gaston's here and he's going to kill you! - The servants tried their best to hold the castle gates, but then Lumiere has an idea. Back at the Beast's room, Beast knows that his time has come forward. Mrs. Potts: What shall we do, Master? Beast: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.. Kiva: Listen to me! I told you that Belle will come back for you. Meaning Belle is on her way back here and I'm going to make sure Gaston doesn't kill you. Terra: We can't intervene with someone else's fate, Kiva. What if something happens if you lose Skipper? Kiva: *tears coming out* I don't know... - Terra placed his hand on Kiva's cheek and wipe her tears with his thumb. Terra: We have to let this course of action go through correctly. We'll try to help him as much as we can, but the rest is up to the Beast. Kiva: *sniffs* Okay.. Terra: Hurry, captain.. - Kiva pulls herself together and both Sonic and Terra stand ready for Gaston. Category:Scenes